Una mera amabilidad
by natt
Summary: Si les digo algo, les adelanto todo!! Es una traduccion, el original fue escrito por hinami-chan. Lean y dejen reviws!!


Notas de la "traductora"^_^: Ohayoo, minna-san!! Este es mi primer intento de traducir un fanfic, asi que no esperen la gran cosa! El fic original fue escrito por hinami-chan y su nombre en ingles es: " A radom act of kiddness" Bue, ya están prevenidos, no los molesto mas. Disfruten el fic!!  
  
Notas del autor : Mwahahaha! ¡ Los Personajes de Ruroni Kenshin me pertenecen ! *recibe un golpe en la cabeza* De acuerdo, de acuerdo, Ruroni Kenshin no me pertenece! Mou... ;_; ¿ Por que todo el mundo debe recordármelo?  
  
Una mera amabilidad  
  
Kaoru estaba volviendo a su casa, después de haber ido al mercado, en el mas oscuro de los humores. Llevaba unos paquetes que su padre le había encargado. Hubiera ido él mismo, pero tenía que entrenar a unas estudiantes todo el día, así que le había pedido el favor a su hija. Kaoru pretendió no escuchar los suaves murmullos y los dedos que la señalaban a sus espaldas, e intentó concentrarse en el camino a casa. Estaba acostumbrada a que esto sucediera, solo porque su madre se había ido para siempre cuando ella era aun una niña muy pequeña, y ella no fue criada siguiendo un modelo femenino, sino a su padre. Un maestro de kenjutsu, un modelo masculino, al que ella había admirado. Era por eso que la gente no la consideraban como "femenina" o como "una señorita decente".  
  
Pero eso no le importaba para nada.  
  
Mientras que su madre hubiera estado orgullosa de ella hasta el final, y su padre siguiera estándolo, ella sería feliz.  
  
Pero desafortunadamente, Kaoru no tenía amigos, porque las chicas tenían prohibido juntarse con ella, ya que podrían "perder su buena educación", y los chicos preferían burlarse de ella, o estaban celosos de sus habilidades para el kenjutsu, mas que ser sus amigos. Kaoru frunció el ceño cuando pasó junto a dos chicas que vestían kimonos de telas finas y llevaban peinados tradicionales, con el cabello recogido con orquillas de jade. Mirando a su propio simple kimono verde de siempre, y a su simple coleta, lagrimas de furia aparecieron en sus ojos. ¡¿ Por que se molestó, de cualquier manera?! ¡ No le importaba! No le....  
  
Iba tan concentrada mirando su kimono, que de repente chocó contra alguien con un suave "uf!" Cuando iba a caer por el impacto, unas manos fuertes la sostuvieron.  
  
" Daijoubu de gozaru ka?" preguntó un voz  
  
"Aa" Kaoru se encontró con los ojos mas hermosos que hubiera visto en su vida, unos ojos de profundo color violeta. Dándose cuenta de que aun estaba observándolos y de que no se había disculpado, se ruborizó.  
  
"H..hai! Daijobu desu! Go.gomen nasai!"  
  
Pensó que el extraño iba a gritarle, diciéndole que debía andar con mas gracia como las otras chicas... pero sorprendentemente, éste se limitó a sonreír, haciendo que ella notara un vendaje en su mejilla izquierda, y su brillante cabello rojo.  
  
Eso era muy interesante, Kaoru nunca antes había visto a alguien con el cabello de ese color. "Iie, fue culpa de sessha ¿ Le gustaría un poco de ayuda, de gozaru ka?"  
  
Se había dado cuenta de su carga, y frunció el ceño, interesado.  
  
" Daijobu," Sonrió abiertamente, tocada por su amabilidad. " Arigato."  
  
" Oh." Asintió e hizo una reverencia. "Cuídese, entonces" Le dio una ultima sonrisa antes de continuar su camino y perderse entre la multitud, a pesar de su brillante cabello carmesí.  
  
Kaoru rió alegremente entre dientes, sus mejillas aun levemente rosadas por haberse sonrojado, y retomó su camino al dojo. Quienquiera que hubiera sido ese hombre, acababa de alegrar su día. Era la primera persona, si contar a su familia, que la había tratado como a otra persona mas. Como a una señorita, en realidad, por primera vez en su vida. Aunque ella no supiera quien era, ni nada sobre él, acababa de cambiar un día horrible en uno hermoso! Con solo una mera amabilidad.  
  
Tal vez.... algún día volverían a encontrarse.  
  
*~ Owari~*  
  
NA: Mmm... es demasiado corto... Oh, bueno! Toca un punto simple, ne? Cuando escribí esto me sentía muy mal, como si nadie me quisiera, pero cuando mi hermana me abrazó y me preguntó que me pasaba, me sentí mucho mejor ¡ Así que recuerden, minna-san! No importa a que tipo de persona ustedes vean, si la conocen o si no, si se ve bien o si es pobre, no hace daño sonreírle y preguntarle como está. Al final de cuentas, solo somos humanos...  
  
NT: ¿¿Y?? ¿Qué les pareció? Se que no es un fic muy largo, pero tengan en cuenta que este fue mi primer intento. Por favor, dejen reviws!!! Así voy a saber si empezar a traducir algún fic mas largo. No me molesta para nada que dejen críticas, pero tengan piedad !! Estoy aprendiendo ingles, tengo 14 años y se que me falta mucho por pulir.... Gracias por leer ^_^. Owari!!! 


End file.
